


Loving the Enemy

by siblingloveF2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hero AU, Hero Worship, I blame Kaiyaru and Raendown, I love the beginning, M/M, Mads villain name is Moonfarts, Tobes hero name is Zale, and they know why, doesn't work, eventually, he tries to change it, these two enabled me, this is why I blame Rae and Kaiyaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siblingloveF2/pseuds/siblingloveF2
Summary: Madara regrets ever deciding to become a hero. Truly he does. If he is going to be stuck with a name as stupid as the one he got, well he is going to hate deciding what he did. Well I guess deciding to become a hero did eventually in a round about way lead to meeting someone he never really would have to start with. He fell in love with a man he really shouldn't have, but that one he doesn't regret. Well I guess we should just see how the story unfolds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts), [Kaiyaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/gifts).



> Hi, yes another story. Not unlike any others I have on ao3 however, as for one it is Naruto and not Flash or Glee. I fully blame Rae and Kaiyaru for part of this, and they both know why. I do not apologize for anything in this, I'm sorry but I don't. Well I hope you enjoy and remember I do not own Naruto!

    Red eyes were glaring up at him. He knew him but apparently he didn’t _know_ him at all. He looked at the form trapped underneath him, lithe long and all hard angles. A body he had seen many times before, generally a lot more twisted and not in the way of pain. For laying underneath him is someone he would have never thought would be his worst enemy. It was _-record scratches-_

 

    Wait why am I telling you all the information of the reveal without ever telling how we got here. Let’s fix that and start from the beginning.

 

    So here at the beginning, not of time but how My Arch Nemesis and I first met. Now My Arch Nemesis and I do not hate each other we just don’t particularly like each other. I actually have looked up to heroes my entire life and wanted to be just like them, so when an actual hero lived near me I decided to take whatever extra freetime I had between college and my several jobs and trained. Now if you have not already figured out this hero is my current Arch Nemesis, yeeaaah I’m not too certain on to how that happened.

 

    I’m rambling, and I just realized I never introduced myself. Hello my name is Uchiha Madara, and I am an absolute idiot. My ‘day job’ is as a fast food worker, but at night … well I am what you may call a ‘anti hero’ or ‘vigilante’ the local hero would tell you however that I am a ‘villain’. This is just due to us having a bit of a … misunderstanding of how to treat the true villains.

 

    So back to the story, I had just finished my job for the day and was putting on my costume I made for the first time. I was just going to go out and look for trouble and see if perhaps the local hero wanted to work together in the future. I know enough about heroes to know that he will not trust me for a while, but perhaps I could get him to think about it if I ask now.

 

    I rush to finish putting on my new costume, and I run out the door. I take to the rooftops and run and jump across them, stumbling on the way but not as much as I did when I first started. Which I take as an improvement.

 

    From down below in an alleyway I hear a female cry out for help. I look into the alleyway after I land on the next roof and my vision goes red. There is a male advancing onto a young girl, maybe somewhere in her teens. Some of the things I could hear him saying were horrendous and should never be said to a young girl. I jump down from the roof onto the guy’s head and shoulders, knocking him down and hopefully out. I look over at the girl, who is shivering. I manage to give a ,what I thought was kind, smile. She slowly smiles back slightly before gasping and her eyes going wide with fear. I feel someone behind me and turn around to see a metal pole flying for my head. I duck and whip out a knife that I kept in a pocket of my suit. Standing behind the pole that was being waved around was the guy I thought I knocked out. I slashed at the guy and cut into his arm. He screamed and dropped the pole to grasp at his arm.

 

    Lunging, I hit him over the head with the handle of the knife I was still holding. I watch him fall down and turned around towards the girl who was shivering like a leaf in the wind. She sees that the guy was not going to be getting up and slowly stops shaking. He sighs and walks up to her, he kneels down before her.

 

    “Hey, you ok?” he asks her softly. She nods while smiling.

 

    “That’s good, my name is MOONFARTS!” he jumps back from where he saw a shadow behind the girl, he grabs her by the shoulder and glares at the man suddenly standing there. “WHAT THE FLAMING FAN ARE YOU DOING THERE? WHERE THE WEASEL POOP DID YOU SHOW UP FROM?” The man stepped out of the shadows, it was Zale. The local hero, and the man described at the beginning of this whole ordeal. And what would from this moment on become my arch-nemesis.


	2. Chapter 2

“And so here we are today, with a girl who was saved by Zale and another guy last night. The both of them brought her to the nearby police station, and we were lucky enough to get an interview with the first person saved by this hopefully newest hero.” 

“Um hi? My name is Tasuko. Uhhh I don’t really know how you are supposed to do in an interview, I don’t really watch the news,” a teenaged girl replies to the news lady.

“That is perfectly fine Tasuko, all you do is answer questions that we ask. If ever you feel uncomfortable let us know. First question, what did the person who rescued you call themself?” The news anchor continued talking after a nod from the girl.

“Um, I think he called himself ‘Moonfarts’?” the girl answered. Madara shut the TV off.

“NO NO NO NO NO, I WAS NOT CALLING MYSELF MOONFARTS. WHYYYYYY IS THIS MY LIFE?????” Madara throws the TV remote across his apartment. Suddenly an alarm rang. Madara groaned.

“Yep, I knew it, The World actually Hates Me. Well time to get ready for work I suppose,” Madara worked a part time day job as a fast food server. And he Absolutely Hated It. He hated the people he worked with and could barely stand the customers. He was able to somewhat fake being happy, enough for the customers.

Madara sighed and started heading out the door to head to his job. As much as he hated it and wished he could quit it was currently his only form of income. And now with trying to become a vigilante he was taking up even more time. He frowns getting into his car, maybe he should try and find a different job before becoming a full time vigilante. He decides to put that thought on the back burner and focus on his job for now. Maybe later he can run into a different fast food place and grab something to eat.

~Hours later, after work~

Madara starts putting away his apron and was checking out. He walks out to his car to see his favorite little shithead leaning against it. He groans, he did not want to deal with him today.

“Izuna please not today, I don’t have the time or energy to deal with you and your shenanigans.”

“Aniki that’s mean, and never say the word ‘shenanigans’ again it sounds too intelligent for you. Besides you promised me we will see my old friend from college that moved here last year. It has been a long time since I have seen him and I think you two would get along,” Izuna grinned. “Now come on I already made a reservation, let’s see if he shows up. And don’t worry Aniki, he is cute. I would bang him but I am ‘not his type’. Which rude, I am everyone’s type.”

Madara groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. Of course his little brother attempted to bang this guy, although Izuna was known for good tastes. But Madara didn’t think this college friend and him were going to get along, anyone friends with Izuna in the past have proven to be partiers and slackers. What would make this guy any different?

~some time later~

Madara was wrong, very very wrong. Looking at the college friend of Izuna, he must say Izuna was correct. This guy was cute, very cute. With his soft looking silver hair, and his red eyes that almost seem to be glowing. He had features that looked almost delicate and feminine while still being strong and masculine. Madara didn’t know it was possible to look both delicate and strong, feminine and masculine. Yet this guy managed it.

Izuna suddenly elbowed him, and he coughed realizing he had been staring at the pale beauty in front of him. Luckily for him the man didn’t notice that Madara had been staring at him for - how long was it? Madara glanced down at his watch, good only a minute or two. He checked his chin for drool just in case. Madara could definitely see why Izuna tried to screw this guy. He definitely looked to be Izuna’s type, although that wasn’t saying anything as Izuna’s ‘type’ was anyone who looked even remotely pretty and had a somewhat good personality. 

(Though if you asked Madara even that was questionable as he remembers a certain harpy with hair up in a top-knot who was Hashirama’s cousin that Izuna supposedly ‘had’ a crush on, ‘had’ because Madara doesn’t believe the little shit when he says he is over the crush.)

Madara noticed that the entire time he had been lost in his thoughts, the pale beauty and the little shit had been talking to each other. He didn’t think Izuna had introduced him yet and he was proven correct a minute later when Izuna finished giving the man a friendly almost brotherly hug and turned towards Madara himself. 

“Tobi, this is my older brother Madara. I think I told you about him before,” Izuna grinned, the little shit knowing something Madara did not. Although Madara ignored that in favor of learning the pale beauty’s name or a nickname of sorts. Though it did sound familiar. Madara just didn’t know from where he knew it from.

The man rolled his red eyes and held his left hand out so as too shake Madara’s own. His hand was smooth with a small bump on his ring finger. But he also had small calluses on the tips of his fingers and Madara could see and slightly feel some more on the side of his thumb. As if this man wrote a lot and maybe piano? Madara wasn’t sure, he just knew Hashirama had the same calluses and he was professional piano player. How a goof like Hashi got a job as a professional piano player, Madara would never know. Especially since he was still stuck as a fast food worker.

“Hello my name is Tobirama. Izuna has told me quite a bit about his ‘Loud Energetic Aniki that is always screaming’. Some of the stories I have heard when Izuna was half asleep or drunk were … let’s say amusing.”

Madara didn’t think it was fair that this man could make what he perceived to be an insult, to Izuna or himself he wasn’t sure, sound so appealing. If Madara was a lesser man he would have said Tobirama’s voice aroused him. Thankfully for Madara he isn’t a lesser man. Then Madara realized what Tobirama had said exactly. He turned to Izuna looking very deadpan. The Little Shithead was snickering. Somehow someway he must have planned this. Time for some revenge.

“Hello Tobirama, my name is Madara. Although you already knew that. I however am sad to say that I have heard almost nothing about you except for the fact that you keep refusing Izuna’s attempts to ‘bang you’ using his exact words. According to him you are cute, but apparently he is ‘not your type’ which saddens him,” he could imagine he was grinning almost cruelly in the general teasing older brother way. He could feel the grin grow as he heard The Little Shithead squawk and saw Tobirama hide a grin behind his hand.

“Well that is quite the compliment. Especially coming from someone like Izuna, who I swear ‘banged’ everyone at some point.”

Madara couldn’t have stopped the laughter even if he truly tried to, which he didn’t try at all. Especially when he heard Izuna shout at Tobirama about something like ‘that isn’t true and you know it’. Madara must admit he wasn’t really paying attention to Izuna right then. He was too focused on the fact that this pale beauty in front of him had dimples. They could barely be seen under Tobirama’s hand but for a split second Madara saw them. 

Madara gulped he didn’t even know this guy but he was already falling hard and fast. He was screwed. Although only Izuna noticed the way that Tobirama’s eyes followed Madara’s every movement. Though it wouldn’t be known by Madara till much later, the fact that Tobirama was just as enamoured with Madara that Madara was with Tobirama.

**Author's Note:**

> You will learn what exactly I blame Rae and Kai for next chapter. I hope you enjoyed! And I hope I will see y'all next chapter! Bye for now!


End file.
